Readings of the Memories
by Dark-Key0
Summary: To create a universe without the many tragedies, the gods and goddess of the past are sentenced to read as well as the future demigods. See as they discover secrets of the heroes and the future awaiting them. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus Series.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series ether. I only own my OCs that will be attending and the two stories after the Giant Wars. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Falling down into the abyss called Tartarus.. They were falling for hours without end till they finally met the ground.

The sky in that dark place was blood red, no sunlight had existed in that place. The place where the darkest of beings like Kronos were imprisoned by the Gods laid and where monsters would reform. And before they knew it, the infamous duo was surrounded by monsters that they had fought and defeated within in the past. Telekhine, Harpies, Laistrygonian Giants, the Kampê, the Minotaur, the Nemean Lion, you name it.

But the couple fought and fought the supposedly never ending waves of monsters as days passed. They ran or rather tried to due to a certain blond's broken ankle. They hid in a non-monster infested place for the time being to rest and to heal, something that they'd probably won't have time to do for the next several hours or so.

Take a closer look at them, and you'd notice their clothing was tattered and bloodied from the fights they've received from the monsters chasing them. Cuts and bruises were now common against their skin and their breath was labored. The bubble wrap was still on Annabeth's leg from the trials she endured to get the Athena Parthenos from Arachne.

"P-Percy.. Are you sure this is where the Doors of Death are?" Annabeth asked.

"I... I don't know. We're just wandering this place now.. But we have to find the Doors, they promised to meet us at the other side Annabeth." Percy warily replied, trying his best to assurre his girlfriend.

Tartarus was the definition of Hell times one hundred and more. Their graceful fall and fights were anything but pleasant. But they pushed forward towards the Doors of Death or where ever they were aimlessly wondering.

The words of the prophecy: _An oath to keep with a final breath. _Rang throughout his mind, his friends without a doubt will keep their promise to meet them. They wouldn't die in this place, they could leave together.

"I'm scared.. For the camp, for everyone else.. We're stuck here and are forced to.. to.." Annabeth broke down crying on Percy's shoulder after attempting to speak somewhat.

They saw _things_, _things_ that a demigod or human being shouldn't see throughout their lifetime. It was torture to wander in this _place_ that they had fallen into, if only they managed to cut the string tied to Annabeth.. Then they wouldn't be endure this _Hell_.

Percy thought back to the Romans, they were probably already in Manhattan. Octavian was probably stirring their hatred for the Greeks and their bloodlust in order get them to attack. Reyna was hopefully no, probably trying her best to slow them down. She didn't want a war against Greek and Roman demigods. No she was just like Annabeth, she just wanted to defeat Gaea and have her life back to normal.

"It'll will be fine, Annabeth. As long was we're together we'll make it out of this place alive." Percy said, trying his very best to sooth her despite his doubts on the matter.

_"Your right there boy." _A voice laughed causing both to freeze and turn, witnessing a flash of light. It quickly faded, revealing a girl about their age.

She had long medium brown colored hair and mismatched eyes, the left was an odd midnight blue color while the left was a frightening gold and reminded the two of Luke who was still possessed by Kronos in the past. She wore a long white gown with sleeves and golden jewelry, and held a golden pocket watch in her left hand for an odd reason.

"W-Who are you?" Percy stammered. He reached for his Riptide that was suppose to be in his pocket, only to discover that it was in girl's right hand.

_"I'm getting sick and tired of people pulling a weapon or fifty on me.." _she sighed before continuing.

_"My name..for now is unnecessary. But rest assured I am currently not your enemy, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The Fates, Chaos, Chronos, and Rhea have decided that you and several of your friends will be reading your adventures in the past. That will cause anew universe to be created where you don't have to deal with this hellish place." _The girl said before noticing their uneasy expressions as they stared at her.

_"Besides I think you'd rather go with me rather than stay here for another week.." She added, motioning to the cave like area they were hidding out in. _

"Can we really trust you?" Annabeth asked.

_"Depends. But if you two want to get out of here for the time being and actually see your friends for awhile, you should really come with me." _

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, sending the other a short message before turning back to the brunet in front of them nodding.

_"Good. For now, I'll send Percy since he has less bad injuries. Annabeth, I really need to heal you first." _Before he could really object, another flash of light occurred and dragged him to the Olympus' throne room.

_"Good luck Percy." Her voice rang before his vision went black._

* * *

**Before the Meeting Above-**

The mood on the Argo II was officially at an all time low. They were having several problems on the quest already. The Romans had turned their attention to Camp Half-Blood, the seven are now missing the two people who had a lot of experience in battle and such, they were very depressed and sad, and now a girl with long medium brown hair with mismatched eyes appeared in the dinning room in flash of light.

Before that craziness with the girl had happened, Piper and Hazel were crying on their beloved boyfriend's shoulders. Said boyfriends, Jason and Frank were doing their best to calm down their girls and not to cry in the process. Nico was quietly cursing very colorfully and Leo had his head in a pillow crying with the ship on autopilot.

The words of the prophecy: _An oath to keep with a final breath. _Rang throughout their minds, the oath was the promise to meet them on the other side, right? They would save the friends Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus right?

_"Yes. Yes, you will." _A voice said probably replying to the question they were thinking of at the moment.

At that very moment, the five went into sneak attack battle mode pulling out their weapons and turning to the direction of the voice. Only to meet a very bright flash of light, revealing to be a pretty girl with medium brown hair and mismatched eyes. _"Relax, I am no enemy." _

"Prove it." Was the main reply, causing the brunet to sigh and suddenly have their weapons in her formally empty hand.

_"Now back to business. Perseus and Annabeth Chase are alive, injured but alive and after this I'll probably going to see them, after I get the Romans. I am here to take you to the past for some reading of the past adventures of Percy Jackson, so we won't have such an outcome in another universe" _She said, shocking the group.

"Wait. What?" Leo said. "Who are you again?"

_"My name isn't needed. Just come on so you can see Percy and Annabeth." _She replied as all the weapons returned to their place and quickly pressed a button on the pocket watch, that she was also holding. _"now for those irritating and bloodthirsty Romans.." _She grumbled as another flash occurred.

The light faded and revealed a group of shocked Romans on a rooftop in Manhattan near the Empire State building. The group had Reyna, Octavian, Dakota, and Gwen part of it and a couple others. Before anyone could react all of their weapons appeared above the brunet's head and Octavian's back was being used as a chair for the girl.

"Get. Off. Me!" Octavian growled as the five laughed at his problem.

_"I doubt you can do much to the second daughter of the Primordial God of Time, Chronos. Can you?"_ The girl taunted, cruel sadistic grin former on her normally emotionless face causing several to flinch including Octavian.

"S-Saturn?" Gwen stammered, probably thinking of the Titan Lord.

_"No. My father isn't that Titian, he's the Primordial God of Time not Titan. Due to the sounds of his name he gets mixed up with that guy."_ The brunet explained before getting back onto topic. _"Now then. I have come to pick up.. Reyna and the jerk AKA the chair I'm using. Please come with me or I'll make sure to kill all of you." _The girl asked before making a circle motion with her hand. Which caused the all of the floating weapons to be aimed at the Romans.

"We'll come with you." Reyna decided, carefully eyeing the weapons in particular before walking over to the brunet to Leo. Octavian muttered Greacus.

_"Shut up you blond stuffed animal murderer and thank you Praetor! Now we have to get to Camp Half-Blood to get.." _Cue pocket watch causing another flash of light.

The Camp was also depressed and very much worried about the Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper. The Hunters of Artemis who were also at camp, shared the very same mood as the campers due to Thalia and their worry. They weren't even singing at the campfire which was pitch black when the flash of light occurred. The brunet, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and Octavian who was still being used a chair for the girl, then appeared.

_"Hi! I need Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse LaRue, Katie Gardener, and Thalia to comment with me to read with the Olympians." _The girl requested and got without protest thankfully.

"Where Prissy and Princess?" Clarisse quietly asked Jason.

"..we don't know." He lied. "But the girl said that she said that she'll bring them to Olympus later." Jason added just to relieve the group of their stress for them.

_"Ok. I have everybody except for Venus' favorite couple since Helen and Troy.. Now on to Olympus!" _She announced once again activating her pocket watch, causing another flash.

* * *

**A Year After Thalia's 'Death'- Winter Solstice-**

"WHY DID YOU SEND THOSE MONSTERS AFTER MY DAUGHTER?!"

"WHY YOU BREAK THE DAMN OATH TO BEGIN WITH?!"

Hades and Zeus were having a loud yelling contest over Thalia'a death and the Oath.

"Father and Hades will take awhile.."

"My brothers will never understand that their yelling is irritating for us.. Will they?"

"Nope."

Surprisingly, Athena and Poseidon were having a calm conversation without arguement.

"Zeus will never stop cheating on me.."

"Hade is the same for my daughter.."

"Mother!"

Hera, Demeter, and Persephone were discussing the two yelling.

"I'm SOO bored!"

"Me too!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Apollo and Hermes were complaining with Artemis yelling at them.

"I'm surprised. This is taking longer than I expected.."

"Well looks like Poseidon and Athena's relationship is going ok.."

And Hestia, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus were quietly eating popcorn and drinking wine in Dionysus' case, watching the arguements, complaining, yelling, and quiet conversations all take place in the throne room

_**"SILENCE!"**_A voice roared causing all movement to cease.

A portal appeared in the middle of the throne room and out came a woman. She had long black hair and wore a black cloak. If you looked deep within her eyes, you would see the swirling galaxies within them beautifully. All of the gods and goddess had a look of shock etched on their face and were silent, till Hestia spoke up.

"Welcome to Olympus, Lady Chaos."

_**"Yes. It was an awkward opening but I've come to bare news. My second in command is bringing a group of half-bloods and Apollo's oracle from the future. There will be a note instructing what to do and not to do. Good day." **_

"Good day, Lady Chaos." All of them said before she flashed out leaving a group of kids and a pile of books with a note on the very top.

"Hi?"

The Romans instantly bowed at the gods as half of them, them being Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes, changed into their Roman forms much to everyone's surprise. "Rise and say your names!" Jupiter thundered.

The Greeks went first.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis." Jupiter flickered to Zeus and gasped.

"Your a tree!"

"The Golden Fleece, Father." Thalia pointed out.

"What happened to Zoe?" Artemis inquired.

"She's in the stars as the Huntress, I'm sorry Lady Artemis." Thalia said before comforting her half sister.

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades and Ghost King. Born before the Oath and place in the Lotus Casino."

"TRAITOR!" Octavian shouted at the boy before Venus threw one of her stilettos at his head, thankfully silencing the crazy and weird stuff toy murdering blonde who still being sat on this time by Reyna.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Charmspeaker." Venus was about to say something about her daughter but noticed the depressed look on her girl's face.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus and Fire User." Hephaestus also noticed that his energetic son was silent and depressed about something as did Venus with Piper, very unlike his normal behavior.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Former Praetor." Jupiter grinned.

"Another child of his?" Hera groaned.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Legacy of Neptune, Shapeshifter." Mars grinned at his son despite the low mood at the moment for the Seven now five due to losing the two others.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Rider of Arion."

Pluto flickered into Hades and smiled and his daughter while Jupiter flickered back into Zeus. "HADES!"

"More yelling, great." Hestia sighed.

"She was born before the oath but how?"

"Ah, I died and came back when the Doors of Death opened.." Hazel explained, accidently revealing something that she really shouldn't have done.

"Well that's logical- Wait.. WHAT?!" Hades cried out knowing exactly what she meant.

"..i really shouldn't have said that.." Hazel mumbled as the two gods flickered back into their Roman forms, with Pluto muttering stuff about paperwork and overtime under his breath. Reyna stood up.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Senator of New Rome," she declared.

"Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter, Legacy of Apollo." Said the guy who got hit in the face by Venus and was currently still as a chair for Reyna who sat down after introducing herself to the Greek and Roman gods.

In the crowd, Nico whispered, "Gods, I feel bad for Apollo to have such a crazy and weirdo of a legacy.." Though only the Greeks heard causing them to snicker quietly.

"Travis-"

"-and Connor-"

"-Stoll, sons of-"

"-Hermes and Heroes of Olympus!" The twins announced as Mercury flickered to Hermes and smiled at them.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and Hero of Olympusp" another girl introduces as Persephone gives the girl a look of pity, her mother is going to interrogate the girl in a couple minutes or seconds.

As if on cue Demeter springs into action at her daughter. "Have you eaten your cereal, my dear? How much have you been farming per a week? Are the crops in the fields alright? How are your siblings? Have you been eating your fruits and veg-."

"Mother! Please, she just arrived and you're already giving her fifty questions per minutes." Persephone pointed out silencing her mother for now.

"Uh.. To answer your questions mother.. Yes, most of the time, yes, good, and yes." Katie replied before smiling at her half sister who saved her from even more questions to answer.

"Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer and Wanderer of the Labyrinth." Mars flickered into Ares grinned and changed back to his calm demeanor as Mars.

"Wait. You mean The Labyrinth? The one with old bull face?" Apollo asked before getting smacked in the head by Artemis for calling the creature Theseus slayed 'Old Bull Face' of all things.

"Erm.. Y-Yeah." clarisse replied, not wanting to remember her time wandering that _place_.. Clarisse gripped her hands at an attempt to calm herself down from the memories.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mortal and current Oracle of Delphi." Apollo began to prance around the room, screaming.

"YES! MY ORACLE HAS A NEW BODY! WOOOOOOO! TAKE THAT BITCHES!"

"APOLLO, LANGUAGE!" Artemis yelled before her twin sat down giddy.

"Why a boy?" She whispered while Octavian scoffed.

"An oracle? That's complete and utter bullshi-"

Before he could finish, an actual stiletto which was a dagger not the high heel kind, made a cut on his face and flew back to Venus like a bomerang. Everyone in the room turned and stared at the Goddess of Love in shock. "What?"

"That hurt!" That cued another stiletto to cut him. "Where the hell do you get those?!"

"Please. The blade for these are dull, they do not hurt that much but will cut you. You honestly don't think that just because I, the Goddess of Love doesn't have a weapon that can actually hurt a person? I am not stupid, and besides Hephaestus made them for me duh. Where you think I got them?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now quit interrupting or your the one whose gonna have brain damage for the next couple days. Understood?" Venus snapped.

It took several minutes before everyone in the room especially Octavian could comprehend what had just happened before them. Though some like Athena, Hestia, Artemis, Neptune, Mars, Hephaestus, and Pluto already knew that Venus and Aphrodite weren't idiots.

Athena carefully picture up the pile of books with the note and walked back to her throne before reading it out loud.

_**"Dear Gods, Goddesses, Demigods, and RED**_

"Wait!" Apollo interrupted again getting another glare from a now very irritated Venus. "Who is Red?"

"It stands for Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Venus pointed out. "Now continue Athena."

_**You have been brought here to the past today-**_

"To have holy matrimony!" Apollo once again interrupted before Venus and him flashed out the room.

"Um.. What jus-"

**"OH JESUS! OH JESUS!" **Everyone heard Apollo cry outside.

**"I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! HAVE MERCY! I BEG OF YOU!" **His cries continued as they heard shattering, crashing, breaking and several sound effects with him still crying.

_"THEN SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Venus' rage sounded cruel, cold, angry, as well as several other emotions that the others didn't know Venus actually showed in front of people. _

**"YES MA'AM!" **

After Apollo said that there were ten minutes of pure silence before very cheerful Venus walked back inside holding a leash that on the end had beaten and shaking Apollo wearing a black collar. The two took their seats and Apollo turned to Athena, with fear radiating in his eyes unlike when they saw him.

"Read please."

Athena wondered what the hell just happened outside but even so complied, after seeing the terrifying smile on Venus.

_**"-to read of the past and partly future of the demigods present. So you may hopefully create an alternate univserse where the tragedies that occur there don't happen here, the Fates and Chaos allow such. Although you are missing eight people who we are currently unable to get due to problems. Some of the books like House of Hades will be blank. The books you are meant to read will have sticky notes with numbers written on them. We apologize for being unable to bring Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and the Phantauma Equites here as of late. We are doing our best to get them here soon. Over time you may reveal little of what has happened in the future demigods. Please do not harm the Demigods and Equites despite the Blond Chair's hatred for the Greeks or the urges to harm. Harming them will change the future and you people really don't want that with the future's current situation. **_

_**Signed the Fates, Chaos, Chronos, Mother Rhea, and Faye/Fate.**_

People paled at the mention of Chronos. "Not _him_, the Primordial God of Time Chronos." Athena assurred, bring the color back into some not including Apollo though.

"Any ideas on who the Fate/Faye character is?" Hephaestus asked.

"Chaos said something about a Second Command. Probably her." Hestia shrugged.

"What are the books called?" Neptune asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, and Last Olympian. Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of.." Athena suddenlya paused at the name and stared at the cover in utter horror.

"Athena? You ok?" Artemis asked, worried over her half sister.

"I-I'm fine. Mark of A-Athena, House of Hades and then blank books.. There two others, without a real series name First Love's Rebirth and Primordial Wrath." Athena said.

The gods and goddesses finally notice something. The Mark of Athena was a quest given to children of Athena. In the note, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase was mentioned. Annabeth Chase, was the daughter of Athena who accompanied Thalia and Luke to camp. So where was the two? Those who figured it out paled.

"OH GODS!" Neptune shouted finally connecting the dots. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" He demanded towards the demigods who flinched.

"They're alive. In a pit." Nico said.

"A pit?"

"Y-Yes a very _d-dark_ and _deep_ p-pit." Piper stammered as well as empathizing for the dark and deep part.

"Let's just start reading. I'll go first. Can I have the book?" Leo asked, trying his best to get off the topic and do what they were meant to do here.

_**To Read Damn Books**_

Athena threw him the first book. "Oh it's Greek that's nice of them."

"Actually it changes depending on the reader." Athena pointed out.

"Oh. Well I'll begin. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Leo said.

**"I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_The last two books that Athena said, if you noticed were made by me and include my Equites. I feel kinda bad for Apollo after Venus gave him a beating but hey Venus is really temperamental after all. Sorry for all the flashing. _**

**_I apologize for making any of the characters out of character in anyway. But we haven't seen much of the Roman gods so they're basically how I think of them as. Oh and Percy will come soon like before the Bull fighting. Annabeth and the Equites will probably take longer on the other hand._**

**_Oh and if I miss or need to fix anything please tell me. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
